Noah the Chameleon
is the main protagonist from Enchino the Mystic Forest. One of the main protagonists of the series, Noah is a baby chameleon who is the son of Purry the Cat and the younger brother of Ahsan the Dragon. He is known for his wacky antics, annoyance, as well as his undying will to make friends with the other animals of Enchino. Bio Noah is a baby chameleon who was born in the forest of Enchino into a loving reptilian family in a tree house that has a living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, all with working electricity and plumbing. However, three days after Noah was born, his mother and father, named Val and Jon respectively, were both captured and removed from the magical forest, never to be seen from again. The two were then forced against their will to act in commercials for Valspar paint. After waiting all afternoon for his parents to return home, Noah grew nervous and decided to venture outside into the forest on his own for the first time in an attempt to find his parents. However, after spending all evening searching and calling for them to no avail, he began to cry, being scared of being alone and subsequently lost. His pained cries were heard by Purry, a cat. She approached the baby and asked him what was wrong and if he was okay. Having answered her that he could not find his parents, Purry grew sad for the chameleon. She picked him up and carried him home, cooing to Noah that everything would be okay. However, not wanting to leave him all alone, she stayed with him, becoming his guardian and, subsequently, his new mother. At the time, Noah was unaware of the events that transpired with his parents, but regardless, the chameleon managed to get by in Enchino just fine with his nice, kind, and friendly personality, as well as his ability to adapt to his surroundings, using his natural skills to his advantage in survival. Purry has also been able to help fill in the gap that his missing parents left behind. He used to live alone in this tree house with his mother, until a dragon landed right on top of him from out of no where. The dragon's name was Ahsan, and after he contemplated eating the baby, he decided against it and walked Noah home. The two talked and got to know one another, as Ahsan confessed that he himself did not have a home. Feeling bad for the dragon, Noah offered to let Ahsan stay at his home until he got back on his feet. He accepted, and since then, the two have become the closest of friends, having a relationship with one another that resembles brothers, with Noah letting Ahsan stay permanently. Noah's favorite food is any type of bug, especially flies and worms. Noah will eat just about any bug he comes across, with the exception of bees and stinkbugs. Aside from bugs, however, Noah will eat other food, especially pizza. He has shown a great displeasure for both daVinci's pizza, though, not being fond of their fragile and hard-to-eat pizza. It is possible that Noah has astraphobia, which is an abnormal fear of storms, especially thunder and lightning. Despite this, Noah loves candy, and will even go to the lengths of stealing it from preschool children to get some. Noah is a very friendly, youthful, energetic, and often, a lazy chameleon who will do anything in his power to make friends with the other animals of the magical forest of Enchino. However, not all of his efforts at making friends have worked, and when they fail to do so, Noah will often get very emotional and will begin to cry and will need love, affection, and comfort to make him feel better. Noah is also very easily frightened by his enemies, and by places and things that are unfamiliar to him. His mother, brother, and friends do well in comforting the baby when he is sad and scared. It has also been shown that, no matter Noah gets himself into, his mother and brother will always love him no matter what. Development The character of Noah the Chameleon was originally created and written by Jim Hanson not only as a comic relief character, but also as a character who would learn important lessons and morals throughout his experiences in life. In order for Hanson to accomplish this goal with this character, it was his intention on making Noah "not as bright as the rest of the cast," an idea with which fellow writer Fred Hugo did not agree with. After a long debate between the two, they eventually agreed to use both of their original ideas for their two respective characters as they were in the show together. Since then, to avoid anymore friction, they would collaborate on the rest of the characters featured in the television program together. When auditions for the role of Noah the Chameleon began, Hanson and Hugo had been interested in actors who could display a large variation of emotion, as well as possessing very bright, energetic, vivid, and youthful tones and voices about them. Nebraskan actor Noah Mason was among the top contenders to receive an audition, and when called in for said audition to read for the character, Mason was "exactly what they were looking for" and was awarded the role. Category:Enchino the Mystic Forest Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chameleons